To Love A Beast (Living a Fairy Tail Dream Series)
by CeruShimRu15
Summary: Natsu & Lucy have finally found Fairy Tail, but trouble brews as a mysterious man appears to take Lucy back home for unknown reasons. Soon he and the rest of the guild are placed underneath a spell. It's up to Lucy's new found best friend, Levy, who escaped the spell, to help rescue them all before everyone will be stuck under the curse forever. Sequel to The Princess & The Dragon


**Hello everyone! ^_^ CeruShimRu here and I'm back with our brand new sequel to _The Princess & The Dragon. _This is part two to this series which has a few more sequels to come :) Why may you ask? Because, Natsu still doesn't have his memory back and there's gonna be a lot of mishap happening because of it and when he does over the course of a few new stories, but this doesn't mean we won't get some NaLu thrown in :D So just remember to review you guys because that's what helps keep stories alive, okay? Love you all because you were such amazing people to the last one and I hope you enjoy the rest of the series 3**

* * *

A tall, muscular man walked through the many hallways of the palace, following closely behind his usher in silence. His arms were folded neatly across his chest and his long, spiky black hair bounced ever so slightly as he walked. He was here on a mission, or at least asked to be here as he was representing his Master and his guild. His guild was unlike most, serving faithfully beneath the king alongside the many knights; they were like extra back up for the militia, whether there was fighting or collecting taxes, they were there to carry out their kings deeds. Now he couldn't help but wonder what deed they had to do now. Suddenly, his escort stopped and stepped aside allowing him to pass.

The black haired man smirked before nodding slightly and stepped forward into the throne room. He decided to just stare straight ahead, ignoring the security that stood beside his king. Finally, he came to a stop, kneeling on his knees. **"Greetings, my Lord,"** he boomed as he dipped his head. **"I have to come to you in my Master's place upon your request."**

"**It's very good to hear** **you have answered me," **the king replied**. "And you have come so quickly as well. I guess I can go ahead and jump into my request. Surely you will be as quick as finishing it as you are quick as getting here so let's keep the matters short." **Sighing, the man folded his fingers together in his lap. **"I want you to go and fetch my daughter; bring her back here safely and unharmed in anyway."**

The boy looked up in astonishment. Was the king serious? Everyone knew about how he just banished her not too long ago. Sure, she was probably somewhere deep within the kingdom, but how was he expected to find her in the giant region of Fiore?

"**As you wish, my Lord," **the boy replied before dipping his head again. **"Do you have any ideas where she might be so my guild and I can get some ideas?"**

"**Well of course I do! You might have heard of the tyrants; the guild that I and the rest of you can't hardly stand within the entire kingdom….well, at least one of them anyways, but this one causes the most trouble."**

"**Ah, you mean Fairy Tail?"**

"**Yes….Fairy Tail."**

* * *

**"This is it! I just know it!"**

**"Natsuuu! You said that last time!"**

The pink haired mage turned around to his female companion. They had been traveling for quite some time now, falling dependent on the dragon slayer's nose. Ever since he had heard the selected two words back at the castle he had been haunted by them and was determined to find their source. The only thing left in his memory banks about it was a sense of home, safety and the smell he was continuing to follow. The princess had decided to join him after she had been banished by her father. Both of them left without a home except for each other, the princess's keys, and Natsu's failing memory but impeccable nose.

**"I know what I said, Princess,"** he replied as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. **"But this time I'm really sure!"**

**The princess let out a sigh. "Alright, alright,"** she muttered. **"But this is the last time we're relying on your nose. If it fails, we're asking for directions."**

**"Princess! I don't need those!"**

**"What is with men and directions? And stop calling me princess!"** the blonde snapped. **"I no longer hold the title so just call me by my name, Lucy. We're friends after all."**

Natsu rolled his eyes at this. **"Whatever you say, princess."**

At this, Lucy pouted but made no effort to correct the dragon slayer. She had already picked up that it was going to be difficult to train him to address her as Lucy after he had been called her princess well over a year. Sighing, she pulled out a set of golden keys from the bag she had taken from home. Setting the three keys in her palm, she began to study them as they walked. She still knew little about the magic Loke had told her, but apparently she was capable of using the same magic as her mother. She just didn't understand how to use it. Natsu was sure the people in Fairy Tail would help her with it.

_Fairy Tail..._She closed her hands tightly over the keys. Lucy was still suspicious about the place. According to Loke it was a guild but he wasn't giving them anymore information. That's what scared her. Ever since her father cut out all contact with magic, Lucy felt completely lost. Living with Natsu had its virtues as she learned more about magic, but she learned even more from the book she had desperately wanted and Virgo had requested it from a guild. _So perhaps guilds aren't so bad like Father always said..._  
**"How much farther do you think we have to go?"** Lucy questioned, looking up from her keys now.

Natsu sniffed around for a moment before replying**. "It's around here somewhere..."** he placed his hand upon a branch, moving it out of the way when suddenly a huge grin came to his face.**"I knew this was it! Come look at this, Princess!"**

The mage held out his hand to lead her. Lucy took hold of it, following him along as he held the branch back in place. They came to a ledge that overlooked a large town below. Lucy's eyes grew wide in amazement. She never expected villages to be this big outside of the kingdom. It looked to be half the size of the castle's town back home. **"So that's-"**

**"Magonlia!"** Natsu breathed. **"I feel so fired up just looking at it!"** In response his hands became engulfed in flames. **"Fairy Tail is down there somewhere! Lucy, let's go now!"**

Before the princess could respond, Natsu grabbed hold of her hand and the two began to make their way down towards the town. As they continued only one thing continued to run through Lucy's head...he had finally called her by her real name. Once they entered the city, Natsu pace slowed and he let go of Lucy's hand. She began to look around the village in wonder while Natsu peered excitedly, his nose twitching wildly as he sniffed. Suddenly Lucy began to notice eyes were looking at them. In response, she quickly nudged Natsu to gain his attention. The boy stopped sniffing the air, blinking in confusion at the many unfamiliar faces. Out of nowhere the people began gasping and talking loudly, many pointing at Natsu.

**"Is that who I think it is?"**

**"He's returned at last!"**

**"Fairy Tail will be so happy!"**

**"But our town will be in pieces..."**

**"Natsu-ni!"**

The princess and Natsu both turned at the sound of this name. Before them was a young boy surrounded by a few other children near his age. He looked to be in his early teens or preteen years. His blue eyes grew wide at the sight of them both before he quickly rushed towards them, tackling Natsu and grabbing onto his waist. Natsu didn't fight back but instead stared at the boy in confusion. Lucy gazed at them both, crestfallen as it seemed Natsu's memory was failing him again yet the kid seemed to have great attachment towards him.

**"I missed you so much, Natsu-ni,"** the boy whispered.

Natsu sighed, placing a hand on the boy's head. **"I missed you too,"** he lied. He glanced at Lucy for help. The boy couldn't bear to tell the kid the truth.

Lucy thought for a moment. **"Natsu, would you like to introduce me to your friend?"**

The dragon slayer held his mouth a gap in fear of messing this up. The child however looked up at the sound of her voice before smiling widely. **"I'm Romeo Conbolt, Miss,"** he replied cheerfully. **"I'm apart of Fairy Tail, just like Natsu-ni!"** He looked back up at Natsu. **"Did you bring her to join the guild?"**

**"Something like that,"** Natsu chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair. **"Say Romeo, why don't you help me show the Princess to the guild?"**

Romeo smiled and nodded eagerly. Taking hold of Lucy's hand, the boy began walking at a leisurely pace. Natsu rushed to follow behind them. "So what brings you here with Natsu-ni?"

Lucy heard the dragon slayer take in an uneasy breath. Luckily for him, she had already been anticipating this question. **"Because," **she began. **"I thought Fairy Tail would be a wonderful guild to join. I've heard so much about the things you all do." **Well that was somewhat true. She had come across the name a few times in her mother's articles. Usually the headlines weren't very pleasant.

Regardless, this brought a smile to the adolescent's face. **"That's good to hear!"** he exclaimed. **"Most people aren't too happy with us, minus the townsfolk, but we really don't mean any harm. Right, Natsu-ni?**

"**Right…."** The boy replied as he glanced back at the blonde. They had reached a very large building that seemed possibly a quarter of the size of Lucy's castle back home. She noticed the words at the top spelling out the guild's name and the symbol that matched Natsu's own tattoo between the words separating them equally. **"Fairy Tail…."**

"**Mhm. The guild is going to be so happy to see you Natsu-ni!" **The boy smiled back up at the man before opening the doors of the guild. **"Everyone! I'm home! And look who I brought back!"**

At the boy's announcement, everyone looked up from their places. Lucy quickly fell behind Natsu as she gazed at them all. She hadn't expected to see this many people. Many eyes stared at them in bewilderment as they took in the sight and the words Romeo had said. It was as if everyone was holding their breath as they stared at them which caused Lucy to shiver slightly. Had they come at a bad time? Suddenly, everyone took in a deep breath before shouting Natsu's name at the top of their lungs and began to bombard him with questions. Lucy saw Romeo smiling widely across the way and decided to take a step back to allow everyone to get their space around the mage. She wasn't sure how Natsu was going to be able to handle every question that was thrown at him.

"**Natsu!"**

"**It's about time you got back!"**

"**Where the hell have you been?!"**

"**How did that mission go?"**

Natsu began to sweat drop at the numerous questions, holding his hands up defensively. **"Oi, I'm sorry about that," **he replied with a chuckle. **"The mission just became rather long and I lost track of time…."**

"**Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" **Suddenly a blue blur shot through the crowd of people, bowling into the chest of the pink haired mage. A tiny blue and white cat looked up at him with teary eyes before burying his head his chest. **"How could you leave me, Natsu? I thought we were partners…I thought we were friends; a family!"**

Lucy began to hold her breath as Natsu gazed down at the creature. This was going to be terrible! She didn't want everyone to know he had lost his memory already. She was caught off guard as a smile suddenly took over the mage's face and he hugged the blue cat tightly. **"Happy!" **Natsu exclaimed before lifting the creature up in the air. **"How could I **_**ever**_** forget you? I'm sorry."**

Happy sniffled softly. **"Just don't ever leave me again!"**

"**Of course not!"**

"**I told you there was nothing to worry about, Happy," **a silver short-haired girl replied as she smiled at the two. **"Natsu could never forget about his family."**

"**Aye sir! **Happy called.

A tiny smile came to Lucy's face. _His memory must be coming back, _she thought to herself before letting out a tiny sigh. It was good to see him handling the interrogation well and to see he actually remembered a name. Perhaps this wouldn't be such a difficult task after all. **"It's good to see that he was missed."**

"**I'll say. It's a good thing you brought him back, Princess."**

The blonde nodded in agreement before she froze. That voice. She had heard that voice before. Gulping, she glanced over her shoulder to see a bare chest and began to follow it up until the eyes of a face she wish she could have forgotten about. His black feathered hair and coal black eyes; how could she forever forget the boy's strange fetish? **"Y-y-y-you're Pr-prince Gray!" **she shouted in alarm before backing away slightly into another man. Gazing up at him she realized he was just another prince that had come to the tower to rescue her and she let out another scream only to land back into the arms of Gray again.

"**Hey! Hands off the Princess!"**

The two looked up as Natsu suddenly raced towards them and grabbed Lucy away from the boy's clutches with a furious growl. **"I thought I fucking saw the last of you, stripper boy!" **he snapped as he held Lucy far away as possible. Little did he know, he was beginning to attract the attention of the rest of the guild. **"Why the hell are you here?!"**

"**I fucking live here, Pinky!" **Gray shouted back.

"**Natsu…." **Lucy whined as she felt the curious gaze of his guild mates looking at them. **"I-I think you better stop." **Seeing that the boy wasn't paying any attention to him, she began to pull on his scarf.

"**Like hell you do. You fucking followed me here so you could get the Princess all to yourself." **Suddenly, she paused gazing down at the Princess in confusion as she tugged on his scarf. **"What is it, Princess…? **He looked up as the girl didn't reply as she was too busy staring at the curious gaze of everyone else. **"What? What is it? Is it something on my face?"**

"**No, Natsu." **A short statured elderly man walked forward as the group of people parted for him. Most of his hair was missing from his head. A large white mustache grew from beneath his nose.

"**Y-you were one of the Princes too!" **Lucy shouted causing Natsu to quickly wrap his arms around her protectively. **"What is going on here?"**

"**I think it's best if you explain as well, Princess," **the main replied with a soft chuckle. **"I'll explain our part when you're done with yours."**

A soft growl emitted from Natsu, but Lucy quickly prodded him with her elbow to stop him. This caused him to release her from his grasp as well. **"Right…" **she mumbled as she looked back at him before bowing slightly. **"I guess it's best if I start with introductions. I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. You all might know the name from the king of the entire land, b-but I assure you-" **she quickly held up her hands as everyone began to gap at her. **"I'm no longer affiliate with the kingdom. I've step down and…I've come to Fairy Tail for reasons. One is to find out more about my mother and carry out her wishes. The last is to help Natsu regain his memory."**

"**So Pinky lost his memory, eh?" **Prince Gray questioned.

"**And what's it to you Ice Brain?!" **Natsu snapped.

"**Well if anything, you didn't forget your hatred towards each other," **Happy chimed in.

"**Quiet, both of you," **the old man ordered. At once Natsu and Gray stopped arguing and gazed at him expectantly. He ignored the two, walking towards Lucy with searching eyes. **"Is that is all you've come for?" **The blonde nodded in agreement causing him to let out a sigh. **"Very well. My children! I also have a confession. I, and a few others, have known about Natsu's state."**

At once many people let out gasps of shock. **" Master Makarov!"**

The man held a hand up to silence them all before walking over towards Natsu. **"I knew you were turned into a dragon once I heard about this sorceress you were after. We searched high and low for you until we learned about your whereabouts. That's why you see so many familiar faces from the princes you faced. We all went to help you, Natsu, but it seems you had some all this time." **He glanced back at Lucy with a slight smile on his face. **"We never meant you any harm, Princess."**

"**I'm glad to hear it," **she replied.

"**I just hate that you lost your memory."**

"**Don't worry about it," **Natsu said with a grin. **"The Princess is going to help me get it back just like I'm going to help her do the things she wants, right?" **He turned to look at the many faces of the guild; stopping on Lucy's nodding head. **"So don't blame yourself for my mistakes either. I know they'll come back." **He grinned as he finished his statement.

"**You were always so optimistic," **the man replied with a soft smile. **"Very well, Princess Lucy Heartfilia will be allowed to stay with us. Everyone please, make her welcome. And Mirajane, mark her up will you?" **With this he walked off and began to disappear back into the crowd.

"**Who is that guy anyway?" **Lucy mumbled.

"**That's the Master, Master Makarov." **Lucy shrieked at the appearance of Prince Gray again. The boy sweated dropped. **"Eh, take it easy, will ya?" **he said with a frown. **"I know we started off on the wrong foot, so I'm just apologizing." **He held out his hand. **"The name's Gray Fullbuster. Prince is an old title that isn't needed anymore."**

"**I-it's nice to meet you, Gray." **Lucy smiled timidly as she took hold of his hand. **"So, that little guy is the master?"**

"**Don't be surprised. He can grow to any size he pleases and his magic is one of the most powerful within the Guild."**

"**You don't say….?"**

"**Come on. I'll show you to Mira so she can give you a mark."**

Lucy glanced back at Natsu who was still eyeing Gray suspiciously, but followed after him nonetheless. The pinkette was right behind her every step of the way as she settled herself on a bar stool. Across the way, another silver haired girl gazed back at Lucy with a big smile on her face. Her blue eyes were wide and bright as she took in the newest face. **"You look vaguely familiar," **Lucy said as she blinked in confusion. She could have sworn she just saw this girl a moment ago except her hair was a lot shorter.

"**You must mean my sister," **the woman replied with a giggle. She looked up around the guild, before waving the other girl over to join the rest of them on the barstools. The blue creature from earlier was now settled in her arms. The woman then held out her hand, allowing Lucy to shake it. **"This is Lisanna and I'm Mirajane, but everyone calls me Mira. We're the Strauss sisters but we also have a brother. I think he's currently out on a mission, right?" **Lisanna nodded in agreement. **"I'll introduce you to him when he returns. Noooow, how about we give you a mark?"**

"**What is this mark everyone is talking about?"**

"**It's the Fairy Tail insignia," **Lisanna replied pointing to her leg. **"Every member within the guild has one. The Master did say you're one of us now so it's only natural for you to get one."**

"**It doesn't hurt, does it?" **Lucy questioned.

"**Of course not," **Gray said with a chuckle. **"It's just a stamp. A **_**giant **_**stamp."**

"**Where would you like it Lucy?" **Mira happily asked as she pulled out the kit. **"And what color as well?"**

Lucy thought for a moment, overlooking the other set of members before her. She hadn't expected any of this and it was all happening so sudden. Everyone had their marks at all different places of their body, but some people's were covered that she couldn't even tell like Gray's for example if was actually wearing a shirt. Natsu's was completely out in the open. **"I'm not sure," **Lucy said. **"How did you all pick your marks?"**

"**I don't think I really thought about **_**where **_**I got it," **Lisanna began. **"But I chose the color white because my siblings and I share it."**

"**I chose my color, dark blue, because of my adoptive mother's hair," **Gray replied looking down at his bare chest. **"I…don't really have a reason for the placing though."**

"**My color was chose for Igneel," **Natsu said as pointed to his bicep. **"Because he's red….I'm not sure why this place though. I guess so it could always be seen….?"**

_Always be seen, huh? _Lucy thought to herself. _Not only that, but they chose a color because it had to do with someone 's hair? _**"I see…" **Lucy said nodding her head slowly before turning back to Mira. **"Okay.! I think I have my decision. I want my marking on my right hand and I'd like it to be pink, Mira." **She held her hand out eagerly.

"**Right hand, pink, coming right up!"**

"**Why there?" **Natsu questioned.

"**I'm right handed…so it'll always be a reminder whenever I'm writing or doing something. Plus, you brought me here. I think you deserve to be the meaning of the color."**

Natsu grin widely.

"**Annnnnnd done!" **Mira announced. **"How does it look?"**

"**It's perfect."**

"**Now you're a true member of Fairy Tail!" **Lisanna exclaimed. **"Welcome to the guild!"**

"**Thanks!" **Lucy replied with a smile. She gazed fondly at her hand before looking up at the smiling faces of the others. Had she really been told that these people were so terrible? _Wait…that reminds me. _**"Mind me asking, some of the articles my mother had stashed away talked about some of the things the guild does. Usually, the headlines weren't exactly the best thing in the world. "**

"**Was your mother a member of the guild?" **Gray questioned. When the blonde shrugged he only chuckled. **"She must have enjoyed the deeds we do then."**

"**What deeds? ! The paper always called you thieves!"**

"**We're not really, **_**thieves,**_**" **Lisanna explained. **"I mean sure, we sometimes steal from the rich, but it's for a good cause. We want everyone to be happy. Magnolia isn't exactly your riches city. So we steal to allow them to live off of things."**

"**Plus the guild acts as a refuge," **Mira added. She had finally finished putting the kit back up. **"Many members you see within this guild were once part of a royal or rich status. Things happened that caused them to come here whether it was because they lost their family, they ran out of jewels, or they just hated how their kingdom was run."**

"**So that's what you meant by 'prince is an old title'?" **Lucy asked as she turned to Gray. The boy nodded solemnly. Well, this was highly interesting. She hadn't expected to know anything about this at all. So her father had called Fairy Tail a bad guild because they were stealing jewels away from him, but in reality they were giving that jewels to the kingdom's people which in turn were just paying him it back. He wasn't really losing jewels, right? **"My father was wrong…Fairy Tail really isn't such a bad place."**

"**Told you," **Natsu teased causing the blonde to become flustered. **"Anyways, I'm hungry. Let's go find something Princess."**

"**Natsu, I told you for the hundredth time, to stop calling me Princess….and we're out of jewels. How do you expect us to get a meal?"**

"**Mira makes meals for people here!" **Happy suddenly chimed in causing everyone to look him. He had been so quiet in Lisanna's arms that everyone had forgotten about him. He turned his head towards the older silver haired woman. **"Right Mira?" **The woman nodded before walking away quietly.

"**No jewels, huh?" **Gray echoed as he began to rub his chin. **"That means you need a place to stay too."**

"**She's not staying with you!" **Natsu growled before grabbing hold of Lucy again. **"She's staying with me.**

"**But Natsu!" **Happy shouted. **"Our house isn't big enough for another person."**

"**I have a house?"**

"**This is going to take some getting used to," **Lisanna sighed before leaning against the bar stand. **"I have an idea. We have a spare room in our house so why don't you stay with us until you have enough jewels for your own place?"**

"**That'd be wonderful," **Lucy exclaimed at the offer. Just as the words were said, Mira reappeared with two plates for the traveling mages, setting one in front of each of them. Apparently she had heard a little of Lisanna's thought as she agree to the plan as well. **"There's just one thing," **Lucy began as she looked up from her meal. **"How am I supposed to make jewels now? Do I steal things like you guys?"**

"**You mean Pinky didn't explain it to you?" **Gray asked astonished. A muffled retort came from Natsu as his mouth was full with food causing the boy to snicker. **"Even though we do those things, we still do some good deeds around town or in other areas to make jewels." **He paused, pointing over to a bulletin board where a rather large guy stood at. **"That's the missions board. You can select a mission there and complete it for the amount of jewels the person is offering. Depending how you do it, the jewels can go to just you or split between you and your teammates though some like to give their earnings to town members."**

"**Well that's very sweet of everyone."**

"**Yeah, it is," **Natsu added as he finished the rest of his dinner before folding his arms. **"So when do we get to go this house of your's…Mira?" **He smiled feebly as he hoped he had picked the right name for the right woman out of the sisters.

The silver haired woman giggled slightly. **"Whenever Lucy is done with her meal."**

"**Really? Well Princess, hurry up!"**

"**Don't rush me!"**

* * *

"**So the king requests us to find his daughter?" **a tall, slim man asked as he gazed down at one of his strongest members of his guild. He was still finding it hard to believe the words his messenger was relaying. He took of his hat which revealed his dark russet colored hair and began scratching his head. **"Are you positive about this? And for what reasons?"**

The muscular man nodded in agreement at his master's question. The king hadn't given him any reasons as of why he needed the princess to return, but it must have been for something important. **"Yes, Master," **he replied before folding his arms. **"Unfortunately, the king won't give me anymore information as of why, but he did tell me that she has gone off to Fairy Tail."**

"**Fairy Tail you say?" **The man began pulling at his mustache. Suddenly, his green eyes flash and he let out a chuckle before clasping his hands together which causing multiple people within the guild to look at him in confusion. **"Well this is wonderful! This will be the perfect time to get back at those thieves for all the trouble they cause."**

"**But the king wants her back unharmed,"** a blue haired woman suddenly interjected.

"**Tck. Fairy Tail is a ruthless guild. They don't know the meaning of it, but if that is what he wishes….." **The man paused, his body beginning to take on a rainbow like glow before it stopped as quickly as it began. A smirk developed on his face. **"I guess I'll be making a visit." **


End file.
